Akatsuki
by Brainwash-Detective
Summary: Many years in the future the world has ended, ravaged in a firestorm of man's wars and madness. One man driven insane by this war goes back in time. He has an ambition and he will stop at nothing to achieve it
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Prologue**

As the morning sun rises, beautiful rays of light covered the vast field. On that field only one man was standing. Surrounding the mysterious man were countless bodies stretching off as far as the eye can see. On this day the final battle was fought.

On what appeared to be the last battlefield stood one man. He has long crimson hair flowing all the way down to his shoulder. On his emotionless face were 3 piercing on the right side of his nose. He wore a tattered black robe with red clouds all over. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves made from an unknown material.

"…."

The mysterious man let out a sigh as pulled his sword out from what appeared to be the body of a large 8 headed snake. Taking out a napkin he began to wipe off the blood that covered his sword. Carefully stepping over the corpses that covered the ground he started to walk away.

After a day of non-stop walking the mysterious man finally stopped walking in front of him is a rather small red tower. Near the top of the tower the word "Fire" is seen.

He opened the door and quietly walked in. Once he reached the top floor he opened the door in front of him. Inside appeared to be an office. To his left there were 3 pictures hanging on what was left of the wall.

One of the pictures showed a blond man smiling. The other two had an old man in his seventies and a woman who looked like she was in her thirties.

In front of him was desk and behind that was large chair. Walking towards the chair the mysterious youth looked outside the large window behind the chair. To the right he saw a cliff with the remains of what appeared to be carvings of people's faces. To his left he saw the remains of a large mansion.

Sighing loudly he sat down on the chair, leaning back slightly he began to close his eyes…

Suddenly the front door bursts open. Standing in front of him was a young woman. She has long black hair flowing down to her waist. Her eyes were black as the night. She wore a long black coat along with a long sword hanged around her back.

"You back!" she exclaimed. "So does that mean it's finally over?"

The mysterious man opened his eyes to look at the woman he then gave her a quick nod.

"So what will you do now?" She asked "I know this place gives you many bad memories but I really hope you can stay, I mean you can help the rest of us rebuild----"

"Touka, is the old man still alive? I need to see him." He interrupted.

"Eh?! You wish to see Kariya-sama? Well he is certainly alive but I don't know for how much longer if you want to see him you better hurry."

"I see…"

Without another word the mysterious youth disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The mysterious man reappeared in some kind of dungeon, walking quietly down the hall he finally reached end of the dungeon in front of him is the room where the old man was.

As he walked in the room he saw in front of him the old man facing towards him.

"So boy you've returned I guess that means everything is finally over. But I'm quite surprised I didn't expect you to survive not that it would've made a difference. So what are you here for I'm sure you not here to chitchat are you now?"

"I need your assistance with a certain project of mine" he replied.

"Wha--! Hahahaha" The old man suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter. "You need my help? Oh that's rich coming from you! Since when did YOU need help with anything?"

"Will you help or not?" the mysterious man asked again.

"Hahaha, this is too funny. Well I am curious in what you want to do. Well what are you waiting for I'm listening!"

"With the end of this war and the death of the tail beasts my mission has been accomplished. I no longer have any obligations to this world. I plan on leaving two days from now however I will require you assistance to reach my destination."

"So… you're really going try? " the old man asked.

"…"

"I don't know how you plan on heading there but the chances of you making it there are almost non-existent and if this whole thing fails I fear the consequences."

"I am aware of that."

"Very well if this is really what you want I will assist you in anyway I can but your going to have to tell me what to do you're the expert here after all.

"Don't worry what you have to do is simple just meet me at the top of the tower two days from now"

With that said the mysterious man walked out of the room.

"You will never let go of the past will you?"

The old man let out a sigh as he turned to his bed to go to sleep.

_2 days later_

The mysterious man was waiting quietly at the top of the tower. He was not amused, 4 hours had past but the old man was still point here. He was almost about to go get the old man himself when suddenly the old man appeared right before him.

"Took you long enough" he said.

The old man laughed as he replied "Sorry, sorry it seems that I am getting really forgetful these days."

"…"

"Well I'm here now aren't I? Now tell me what I need to do"

The mysterious man took out his blue sword and handed over to the old man.

He looked straight in to the eyes of the old man before he replied.

"I will only explain this once so listen well. First you will take that sword and stab me in the heart once that is done quickly take my body to the old training ground once your are there place my body on the time seal and take the sword out of body you will then send my body back in time 3 years before the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. Once that is all done I will take care of the rest."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?! Stab you in the HEART then send your BODY back in time!? Well I'm waiting aren't you going to explain to me!"

The old man glared at the mysterious man as he waited for an explanation.

"… I've created a technique that can only be used once my soul leaves the body. Seeing as the time seal cannot send back anything living I will send my body back first, my soul will be able to reenter the body thanks to my technique. Now let's start this already we've wasted enough time."

Giving a weary look to the mysterious man the old man shook his head and sighed.

"If you're so eager then let's do this" he said as he raised the sword.

In one quick motion he plunged the sword into the heart of the mysterious man. The old man then proceeds to pick up the body. With the body over his should the old man leaped of the tower as he ran towards the old training area.

As he arrived at the old training ground he pulled the sword out of the body and then placed the body gently over a complex looking seal that was craved on the ground. Putting on hand over the body he began to chant a strange incantation.

The time seal began to react as soon as the chanting began. A dark red aura soon covered the mysterious man's body. In a sudden flash of light the body along with the sword disappeared.\

The old man fell on his back in exhaustion. He looked up at the sky and whispered

"Good luck… Uzumaki Naruto."

**A/N: First time writing a fanfic. Any suggestions or comments will be welcomed.**


	2. Preparation Pt1

**A/N: **Some people may have found the prologue very confusing, this chapter will most

likely clear up many of the questions that you may have.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1 – Preparation pt1  
**

* * *

_A young man wearing a black cloak was walking slowly towards the room at the end of the hallway. He was not alone. Four guards stood between him and the door to the room. The young man was annoyed._

_How many more must stand in his way? He had already killed well over 200 them while breaking into this castle. _

_The young man frowned. He had hoped that he would not have to kill anymore of these people but it looks like he was wrong. Sighing to himself he pulled out his sword and instantly killed all four of the guards._

_Now nothing stood between him and his target. Kicking the door open he saw in front him his target, the Daimyo of the Fire country the man responsible for the destruction of the Hidden Leaf. _

_Without another word the young man plunged his sword into the neck of the Daimyo and with a twist of his hand the head was severed from the body. His task was complete he was just about to leave when he heard a sound from behind he. When he turned around he saw a young girl covered in blood over the headless body of the Daimyo._

"_Demon." She whispered. _

"_Demon…" She whispered over and over again_

_The young man took out his sword again, he was about to finish of the young girl as well but a sound from behind made him turn around. Behind him the dead bodies of the guards he killed earlier were advancing slowly towards him while chanting the word "Demon". Deciding it was time for him to leave he rush past the guards and quickly he headed for the exit. He continued to run until he reached the grand entrance. He could not go any further he was surrounded. The hundreds of people he killed were surrounding him while chanting the word "demon" over and over. In front of him was the young girl he saw back in the Daimyo's room. Now with a truly close look of the girl the young man was rather surprised. The young girl wore a white gown that was covered in blood, in her left hand she held a 12inched knife. The expression that she had was what was most surprising. The insane look in her eyes and the creepy smile told the young man she was no ordinary person. Not wanting to look at her anymore he ran up to the young girl and with a swing of his sword he sliced from the collar bone all the way to the hip. But to his surprise the girl had regenerated right after his attack. Before the girl could retaliate the young man leaped backwards away from her. _

_Looking up he saw that the girl was no longer smiling. Instead the look of hatred coverd her face._

"_DEMON DEMON DEMON DEMON" she began to scream repeatedly as she advanced closer to the young man._

_A small smile played across the face of the young man as if he was amused._

"_Demon?" he asked. _

"_That's right… I am a demon." he said as his eyes turned orange._

_A great amount of chakra could be felt from the young man as an orange aura covered him._

_He then held up his left hand in the air as he prepared for his attack. Chakra can be seen forming on top of his hand, slowly it took the shape of a shuriken with an orange ball in the middle. Finally finish charging his technique the young man leaped into the air as he whisper the name of his attack._

_**Fūton: Rasenshuriken **_

_Throwing the__** Rasenshuriken **__at the ground in an instant the whole castle was wiped out, a dome of wind with a radius of 1km cover the castle, within it one can see the blinding fast wind tearing apart all that reside within it at an unholy speed._

_Once the wind has resided all that remain was a crater where the castle once stood. Standing in the center of the crater was the young man. Cuts and bruises can be seen all over him it seemed that not even the user of the technique can avoid the damage caused by that devastating jutsu…  
_

* * *

In a forest just some 20km from Konoha the mysterious man known as NARUTO was finally awake. 

As he woke up he frowned to himself 'A_ dream of the past how rare…'_

Standing up he looked over at the area around him.

"Looks like I've made it" he said to himself.

'I should find a town and rest before I do anything else'

Just as he was about to walk away a pain in his chest caught his attention. Look over himself he realized the wound to his heart has not fully healed yet but that's not all something seemed out of place to NARUTO. As he looked around he thought to himself 'is it just me or did everything get bigger?'. Not wanting to waste more time NARUTO decided to figure everything out once he found a place to stay.

After about an hour of walking NARUTO was now standing outside an inn. Walking inside he found the innkeeper sitting behind a desk. Deciding to stay at this inn NARUTO walked up to the innkeeper to ask for a room to stay.

"A room for one please" he asked.

"Yes, that would be 2000 ryou" the innkeeper replied "and your name too." the innkeeper added as he took the money from NARUTO.

"… Akatsuki, that's my name" NARUTO replied as he walked towards his room.

While inside the room the first thing that he decided to do was to clean himself up. Walking inside the bathroom he looked in the mirror. What he saw shocked him, the long orange hair that he once had was no longer long inside it was short and spiked up like the old hair style that he had so long ago. The scars on his face were also gone. But what shocked him the most was that he seemed to have shrunk. From a height of 180cm he now seemed no taller then 165cm. The 30 year old NARUTO now seemed no older then 15 now.

NARUTO was tired after all getting stabbed in the heart and going back in time he decided to take care of things after a good night's rest. After a quick shower he got on his bed and soon fell asleep.

The next day the very first thing he did was gathering information around the town. In order to gather the information more effectively he made 5 shadow clones and sent them each to a different location. As soon as the clones left a frown appear over NARUTO's face, as he made the shadow clones he actually felt his chakra lower. Surprised by this he decided to test his power somewhere seeing if someone how the effect of the time traveling could have possibly affected him in some negative ways.

Walking out of town NARUTO went back in to the forest that he was in the day before. Finding a good spot he sat down and closed his eyes. First he would give his body a check to see if anything was wrong or not. As a few minutes passed NARUTO opened his eyes, he realized what was wrong and he did not like it at all.

As a result of his time travel his body not only became younger, a large chuck of his power was also missing. He no longer had the unlimited chakra that he once had nor does he process the high speed regeneration either. He was weaker, slower and his senses weren't nearly as good as before. He was no longer the super warrior that could fight for days without rest. He is just a ninja now a very powerful ninja.

'The loss of power is regrettable indeed I will have to change my plans accordingly'

Just as he was about to leave a wave of information returned to him. The shadow clones seemed to have finished gathering the information. From what the shadow clones learned it seemed that NARUTO arrived one and half years late, this would give him only another 1.5 years to prepare for the attack of Kyuubi.

NARUTO decided to head for a village north of here. From what he learned the village up north was called Koshino, it was notorious for the amount of missing nins hiding there. If he was lucky he might find something useful up there.

* * *

Kaede was a very unique girl. From a family with no ninja background Kaede herself was able to use chakra at a very young age. After years of self training Kaede's use of chakra was as good as that of a ninja. 

However no matter how skilled she is without the proper training she would never stand a chance against a ninja in combat.

Kaede grew up in a peaceful village for 12 years however on one fateful night a group of missing nins from the land of rain raided her village. On that night the village was completely destroyed. All her friends and parents were killed she was the only one lucky enough to survive. Later she was found by a group of slave traders who happened to have passed her village, now captured she was taken to Koshino village waiting to be sold.

Her blue hair was a total mess, her face was covered in dirt. She wanted runaway but she couldn't. The chains binding her legs prevent her from leaving. Kaede along with a bunch of other girls are currently in an underground cavern on the outskirts of the village. Apparently this is where all the slave auctions take place. She was scared, one by one she watched as another girl disappeared soon it would be her turn. What will happen to her? When it was finally her turn two men came. They unlocked the chains binding her leg then grabbing her by the arms they proceeded to drag her up to the auction room.

'This is my only chance' she thought. Catching the two men off guard she launches a kick into the stomach of the man holding her. As the man loosened his grip she took that opportunity to run away. By the time she reach the outside her foot were all bloody but she as no time for pain, as she looked behind she saw a group of men coming towards her, apparently they had bad up. Kaede took off again. She knew the town was not safe so the only other option was the forest.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally lost the men that were chasing her. Leaning against a tree in exhaustion she decided to catch her breath here. She would start heading south soon after. Konoha was not too far from here if she could make it there she would be safe.

* * *

_Koshino Village_

NARUTO after a day of travel finally reached the village. He was about to go straight to the inn to rest however he sensed something in the forest near by. Deciding it would be a good idea to check it out he head for forest.

When he arrived he saw a young girl running, behind her he saw a group of men chasing her. Interested by the girl NARUTO quietly followed them. As he continued to follow them he sensed another presence following the girl from the right. From the way they try to hide their presence NARUTO knew easily enough that they were ninjas.

Soon enough the girl stopped running and decided to rest. NARUTO landed on a nearby tree, staying hidden from the girl he continued to watch. Just as 10 minutes passed two ninjas landed in front of her the girl wide awake now try to run but she was cornered. Knowing there was no way for her to escape the girl took on a stance, the ninja in front of her just laughed.

"Will you look at that the girls thinks she can fight us off" said the first ninja.

"Hahaha, this will sure be interesting. Lets have some fun with her shall we?" sand the other ninja.

Kaede, provoked by their taunting charged forward towards the first ninja. She threw a punch at the first ninja which was easily blocked. She proceeded with another punch with her left hand. The ninja expecting it to be another weak punch try to sidestep to the left expecting to dodge the punch. However the speed of the second punch far surpassed the first punch. Before the ninja could even move the punch connected into his face. The force of the punch was so strong it knocked the ninja back 10 meters. He fell on to the ground with his head at an all angle. He was not moving. The second ninja surprised by this took on a battle stance.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!" he yelled as he charged at the girl with a kunai in hand.

The second ninja jabbed the kunai at the girl. Too slow to dodge the attack Kaede blocked the kunai with her arm. Ignoring the pain to her right arm she tried to punch the ninja. The second ninja expecting the punch leaped back before the punch could connect.

"Thought the same trick can work twice? As long as I can avoid your punch you're screwed" said the ninja.

Kaede was at a disadvantage. She cannot react fast enough to dodge the ninja's attack and now that the ninja know the strength of her punch she won't be able to catch him off guard.

NARUTO who was observing the battle from the top of a tree was very intrigued. From his experience the level of chakra control needed to perform a punch like that is extremely high. Even he himself would have trouble performing such a punch. 'This girl has potential perhaps she would be able to assist me'. NARUTO continued to wait to see what will happen. If this girl cannot even take on two mediocre ninjas then he would not waste anymore time with her.

Kaede has to think of a plan soon. At the rate things are going she won't last for more then another minute.

Her eyes were getting heavy, this will be the last exchange if she cannot defeat the ninja in one blow she is going to die. Looking at the ground she saw a kunai 'he must have dropped that'. An idea suddenly came to her. Picking up the kunai she got into a fighting stance. This time she will take the offence. In a burst of speed she dashed towards the ninja.

"Now!"

She threw the kunai that she picked up earlier at the ninja. The Ninja not expecting the kunai was forced to block it with his own. The force of the kunai pushed the ninja back just enough for him to lose his balance for a second. Using that moment to her advantage Kaede pushed more chakra into her leg, with the given boost she cover the 7 meters between the ninja. Now the ninja was within her range. Gathering chakra to her left hand she let loose a punch at the ninja. The ninja now too late to dodge had to meet the attack heads on. Using his right hand with the kunai he attempts cut of Kaede's head before her punch can reach him.

Kaede saw the kunai coming she knew that the kunai will kill her before her punch can reach the ninja.

However she was expecting this, stopping her punch she moved her left arm to intercept the kunai. The kunai ripped through the left arm but it did not make it to the head. She had successfully blocked the attack. Ignoring the pain of losing her left arm she did a palm thrust with her other hand. The amount of chakra that she had put into this attack was strong indeed. Her hand had barely touched the stomach of the ninja but the chakra passed from her hand straight into the stomach of the ninja the foreign chakra invades the stomach of the ninja. The ninja fell to his knee as his stomach blew up. Kaede who was barely standing was covered with the blood of the ninja. Unfortunately all this fighting attracted the attention of another group of ninja. Kaede who had used the last of her strength fainted in front of the newly arrived missing nins.

NARUTO who was looking from the tree was impressed. The strategy that the girl came up was with was truly admirable.

"Sacrificing her arm to block a fatal attack as she countered with her own... impressive" he muttered.

Jumping down from the tree he landed in front of the fainted Kaede preventing the other ninjas from getting to her. He knew that he would have to kill them. Leaving a witness would not be a good idea.

"Where you the one responsible for this?" One of the missing nin asked.

"It doesn't matter if I am responsible or not… You are all going to die now" NARUTO replied.

Without another word four NARUTO appeared behind each of the missing nin before any of them could even move they were all killed.

NARUTO turned around to look at the girl. She was going to die very soon if not treated. NARUTO picked her up with one arm. Carrying her over his shoulders he walked over to where her severed arm was picking it up he then disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_Koshino Village  
_

_-The next day-_

'Where…am…I?'

She tried to get up from the bed but a sharp pain from her body forced her to stop. Look over her body Kaede realized that the old rags that she wore were gone. Instead she was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Underneath all that she saw that she has been covered with bandages all over her body. Blushing at the thought of someone else taking of her cloth she tried to get up again but before she could she heard a voice from her left.

"Stay put"

Looking to her left she saw a person sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Who…are you?" she asked.

"Call me Akatsuki" he answered.

As soon as she heard him answer she started to bombard with young man with questions.

"What happened why am I here? What happened to the ninjas?"

NARUTO look calmly at the girl before answering quietly "You were injured so I brought you here. The ninja that were with you has been taken care of. As for the slave traders they will no longer be looking for you"

'Taken care of? Did he take on all those ninjas by himself?'

"What is going to happen to me now?" she asked him. NARUTO could hear the fear in her soft voice.

"Your fight was impressive if you join me you can become much stronger." NARUTO answered completely ignoring her question.

"Join you?" She asks.

"Yes, join me on my journey, I will take this world for myself. Stand besides me as I rule this world" NARUTO replied.

Kaede was stunned. 'Take over the world?'

Kaede felt that this guy was weird but strangely she was attracted to him. 'If it is him… he can do it'

She will join him. This person saved her life and besides she has nothing to lose. From that moment Kaede decided to devote herself to this person.

"I'll join you, if I can help in anyway possible please let me" she said.

"Then come, your training starts now." He replied.

* * *

**Fūton: Rasenshuriken – Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken**

**A/N**: Things are still going pretty slow. There will be much more action in the next chapters. Anyways if you still haven't guessed. Kaede Akatsuki number 2 and the reason I chose to put Naruto's name caps is because there will be 2 Naruto in this story. NARUTO Future Naruto while Naruto one from this time line that way it would be easier to tell who is who.

Any suggestions or comments will be welcomed.


End file.
